Category talk:Scribe Award nominees
From MA:CS Like what we do for films (as in Category:BAFTA Film Award nominees, which has only seven, by the way) for Trek novels that have been nominated for Scribe awards (media tie-in novel awards). http://iamtw.org/the-scribe-awards/previous-scribe-award-winners/ I found 13 and there will probably be at least a couple more this upcoming nomination season. * Provenance of Shadows * Q and A * Day of the Vipers { * Open Secrets * A Singular Destiny * The Sorrows of Empire * The Rings of Time * The Persistence of Memory * From History's Shadow * Foul Deeds Will Rise * Disavowed * Armageddon's Arrow { * Long Shot { = won in their category --LauraCC (talk) 20:47, December 29, 2016 (UTC) There's also Trek tie-in authors who were nominated (in some cases, for non-trek books) * Jeff Mariotte * James Swallow& * David R. George III& * Greg Cox& * Keith R.A. DeCandido& (Grandmaster) * Dayton Ward& * David Mack& * A.C. Crispin (Grandmaster) * Michael Jan Friedman * Diane Duane (Grandmaster) * Peter David (Grandmaster) * Alan Dean Foster (Grandmaster) & = for at least one trek book written and nominated for. --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :If these authors won the award for their non-''Trek'' work it is nice to know but won't include them in any category here on Memory Alpha. It is like placing every Trek person who ever won an Academy Award for a non-''Trek'' project in the category for the Academy Awards. We're still a wiki about Star Trek. This category should be support'ed though but only with an inclusion in the article Star Trek's awards and honors. I am guessing you won't do any of this work and leave it to others? Tom (talk) 17:35, December 30, 2016 (UTC) My main problem was that the awards and honors page seemed to be limited to shows and movies, and I didn't know whether to add it there or do something different. I also wondered how to handle the authors. Most ''did win for Trek works, and the grandmasters were chosen for their entire body of work, which includes Trek work. So only Mariotte and Friedman won for non-Trek only. --LauraCC (talk) 17:38, December 30, 2016 (UTC) And I have been creating my own categories, but only where I feel every question has been asked and answered (for the time being) to my satisfaction. --LauraCC (talk) 17:43, December 30, 2016 (UTC) I feel no hesitation about adding the books to the category and the writers who were nominated specifically '''for their Trek works. It's the others that get me all hung up. --LauraCC (talk) 21:54, December 30, 2016 (UTC) I've added the section on "awards and honors" and a redirect for "scribe awards" but have not yet added the table. --LauraCC (talk) 15:10, December 31, 2016 (UTC) And I see in Category:Emmy Award nominees that individuals (actors, writers) and productions (books or films) are all lumped together in one category. I'm wondering if a split might be in order. Therefore... --LauraCC (talk) 16:15, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Grandmasters can be mentioned, but unless they were nominated or won SPECIFICALLY for a Trek tie-in, then they shouldn't be in the categories. ::Emmy awards (among others) are fine or being "lumped" together. Whether production or person, it's a nominee (or winner). -- sulfur (talk) 16:23, December 31, 2016 (UTC) A.C. Crispin, for instance. In the section where they explain her grandmaster title, they cite her work on Star Trek, among others. "Alien, Zorro, Star Wars, '''Star Trek', V, and Pirates of the Caribbean—what connection do these diverse and wildly successful franchises share? Acclaimed bestselling author Ann C. Crispin." Peter David's win two years prior to that does not - it just lists his name. Keith R.A. DeCandido's grandmaster title also cites his trek work. "''His work includes many '''Star Trek' novels, as well as original books in the CSI: NY and Supernatural tie-in series, to name just a few." Is that where the distinction is made? --LauraCC (talk) 16:49, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Mention on their own articles that they won the Grandmaster Award, but it's CLEAR that the award is for their ENTIRE body of work. Not just their ''Star Trek work. So in that sense, it's NOT a Star Trek award. -- sulfur (talk) 16:55, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Okay. That works. --LauraCC (talk) 16:57, December 31, 2016 (UTC)